


Rebuilding the Castle (or Trevor)

by jumpingintothings



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, sad bois find love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingintothings/pseuds/jumpingintothings
Summary: Alucard is suffering, but he's not alone this time. This time he has an equally emotionally damaged hunter with him. This will go great
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rebuilding the Castle (or Trevor)

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfic because I’m angry and ignoring season 3 😉

They had left him. That couldn’t be ignored. Trevor had spent the past 6 months thinking about how they’d left him in a rotting castle full of memories.  
But Alucard was a bastard, and their many attempts to drag him out of the castle had been ignored. He’d had to “deal with the mess left behind”. Trevor couldn’t argue with that. He had to deal with the mess too. Dracula’s madness had basically broken the land, and as much as he tried to keep himself from saving a land, that had consistently tried to kill him, he knew he had to do more. So, he and Sylpha spent the next few months doing exactly that.  
He cleaned the mess up. Killed a couple of demons. Drank excessively and ignored Sypha’s attempts to break his shell. She was just… too good.  
She didn’t understand that deep down Trevor might not have been an angry drunk, but he certainly wasn’t a hero. He was a man that was barely dealing with the situation he was confronted with. He wasn’t a hero. Not a saint like Sypha.  
He was a bastard Belmont. Just like Alucard had always said.  
So when Sypha looked at him with those eyes, the ones that seemed to believe that he could rehang the stars in the sky, he drank. He walked away. He joked. She eventually seemed to get it. She ended up heading back to meet up with her fellow speakers, and even then she extended a final gesture to him. She asked him if he wanted to go back with her, to her family, to some semblance of normalcy.  
But Trevor couldn’t even begin to think of a life like that. Instead he decided to go back to someone who understood him, why he couldn’t begin to be normal. 

He went back to Alucard.

It took a few days of what even Trevor considered roughing it before he could make it back to the castle. He had left Sypha in a town midway back to the Speaker’s current encampment, and started heading back towards his old home. He knew Wallachia, had spent a good portion of his adulthood wandering aimlessly, so he ignored Sypha’s offer to help guide him back, he’d been on the road alone before, and he could make it. She looked disappointed but unsurprised, and made him take a horse and make a promise that he’d write. “You mean get Alucard to write, I’m basically illiterate.” She hit him for that with tears in her eyes, but she finally let him go.  
Trevor hadn’t really realized how used he’d gotten used to having Sypha to start a fire, sit by him and chat.  


Now it was like the days before they’d met, except with monsters constantly attacking him.  
Sypha and him hadn’t really cleaned up this part of Wallachia , but he hadn’t really thought they needed to. He had figured that Alucard would handle it.  
When he woke up with some absurd batlike thing less than 50 feet away from him, he learned differently  


To say it was swarming with monsters was to say it lightly. It had apparently brought along two friends, and they were gigantic. They had fangs dripping with what he assumed was blood on their bat like faces, and chests that were muscled and almost humanlike extending into wings like a man would have, heavy and huge with claws the size of Trevor’s head  
The monster cawed at him as it swooped down, and managed to grab his arm, and plunge in its claws before he managed to somehow use Vampire Killer to get it off him. He had backed up so his back was facing a tree, and he could see blood dripping down his arm. Fuck.  
Guess he could use the other arm. He snapped the whip forward directly into the bat like things chest, and it ripped apart. It fell to the ground and the other beasts got angrier. They surged forward into him, and he ducked behind the tree letting their momentum slam them forward into it. While they scrambled for purchase on the tree he slammed back around and hit the second in the back. The third fell to the ground enraged and he managed to kick so it fell down onto the ground and hit it with Vampire Killer.  


They were finally dead but Trevor was fucking bleeding, pretty badly. The bat things hadn’t just grabbed his arm, they had pulled some flesh away with it. He didn’t need to be as smart as Alucard or Sypha to know a bad wound when he saw one. He went back to his campsite to evaluate and saw that the horse had fleed. He didn’t blame it. He dragged the stuff he hadn’t left on the horse with to the nearest tree without monster corpses, and sighed. He was pretty sure that it would take him a couple of hours at least to make it back to the castle now, but it seemed like the best option to get up and start walking. All the food had been on the horse after all, and the nearest town would be more safe than the stupid woods. It was almost daylight anyway.  
He started walking and kept walking.  


It took him 4 hours before he reached the nearest town, and he recognized it. It was the one that bordered his family’s estate.  
He pulled the cloak tighter around him, before he stepped into the bar, and ordered a drink, and some food. He saw the locals stare at him with recognition but he ignored them, the bastards. He just chugged his ale and ate his pie and moved off. He didn’t pay but he knew they wouldn’t stop him.  
The stares alone helped him to walk faster, away from the prying eyes of a village he knew all too well. He might have saved them when they needed it, but he knew they didn’t welcome him. They never had, and he doubted a few more monster’s killed would help that. He trudged through the woods towards the Belmont Hold, where there wasn’t any villagers looking at him like a myth had started walking.  


When he finally reached the castle, he felt so tired that he thought he would fall asleep where he stood, he shook on his feet as he knocked.  
“Alucard! It’s Trevor! Open the fucking door!”  
There wasn’t an answer,  
“ALUCARD OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT OPEN”  
Still nothing, he sat down grumbling, if he’d had the strength to open the fucking door he’d have done it before knocking. He leaned back against it instead. The blood loss was starting to hit him a little bit more.  
Dying from blood loss on the doorstep’s of Dracula’s castle would be the most ironic thing he could do. And also stupid, and he was definitely that. He had came all the way to Dracula’s castle just to be ignored by a prissy vampire who he thought was his friend. Just like Trevor, he thought. Because that definitely wasn’t a Belmont thing  
So he just leaned back, and fell asleep like only Trevor could, across the door to Dracula’s castle.

  



End file.
